My Everything
by Iin S
Summary: Hidup sebagai orang yang berkecukupan, memenuhi segalanya dengan mengorbankan waktu yang seharusnya digunakan bersama keluarga. Akankah semuanya berjalan sesuai jalur?/"Sayangnya, perasaan kita itu … terlarang, bukan?"/1 tahun di FFn! Yay! xD


**A**ngin lembut menerpa rambut berwarna kuning pirang milik Kagamine Neru yang dikuncir satu ke samping. Rambutnya meliuk lembut—terbawa simfoni memabukkan sang angin.

"Maaf ya, kalau kau terlahir kesepian. Ayahmu memang sibuk. Selalu saja mementingkan pekerjaan. Mungkin, kalau kau terlahir kembar, kau tidak akan kesepian," gumam Neru sembari mengelus lembut perut buncitnya.

Respon yang ia dapatkan adalah tendangan kecil dari dalam perutnya. Membuat Neru tersenyum kecil sembari memegangi perutnya.

Neru kini tengah mengandung dengan usia delapan bulan. Sebentar lagi, anaknya akan terlahir tanpa bimbingan sang ayah. Sang Ayah yang memiliki bakat musik dan kini menjabat sebagai salah satu bagian terpenting dalam istana kerajaan.

"Bunda selalu menyayangimu." Neru menutup matanya sembari tersenyum kecil.

Neru sedang duduk di teras rumah, dengan teh hangat yang terletak di atas meja. Kepulan asap dari teh itu terlihat begitu jelas. Di depan rumahnya, terlihat Luka yang tersenyum ramah sembari menyiram tanaman terongnya.

"_Ohayou_ Neru_-chan_! Sudah berapa bulan?" sapa Luka ramah.

"_Ohayou mo _Luka_-chan_! Sudah delapan bulan. Hehehehe …" terkekeh kecil, Neru menjawab.

"Waah … jadi tidak sabar menanti kehadiran Kagamine kecil nih. Kalau minta bantuan, jangan sungkan untuk minta tolong padaku, oke?" tawar Luka lalu tertawa renyah. "Sebentar lagi, kau akan melahirkan, bukan?"

"Iya. Terima kasih, Luka_-chan_," balas Neru.

Wajah Neru tiba-tiba memancarkan kesakitan. Keringat dingin meluncur dari pelipisnya.

"Neru! Kau baik-baik saja? Gaku_-kun_! Ayo! Cari dokter!" Luka dengan tergopoh-gopoh berlari ke arah Neru. Gakupo keluar sembari berlari kecil.

"Luka_-chan_, aku berangkat dulu untuk mencari dokter, ya!" Gakupo segera mencari dokter untuk tetangganya.

Luka mengangguk kecil sebagai respon.

"Haah! Luka_-chan_! Ku-kurasa, anakku—"

"Ssh! Diam saja, Neru_-chan_! Yang penting adalah keselamatan anakmu dan dirimu!" potong Luka.

Segera saja, Gakupo menghubungi dokter yang akan menangani Neru.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Vocaloid Fanfiction.<strong>_

_**Disclaimer: Yamaha Corp. and Crypton.**_

_**Title: My Everything.**_

_**Presented by: Iin cka you-nii.**_

_**Written by: Iin cka you-nii.**_

_**Warning: Twincest, 3**__**rd**__** POV, diksi ringan, LenRin, Oc and many more …**_

_**For my Anniversary at FFn! Yay! My first anniversary~**_

_**Happy Reading!**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Len kecil yang berumur tiga tahun itu, menarik gaun panjang milik ibunya. Sedikit wajah polos dengan seulas senyum kecil mulai mengembang di wajah putihnya.

"_Ne, _Bunyda~! Boyeh tidak Len dan Lin main piyano?" suara Len menggema dalam telinga sang ibu.

Rin datang, lalu menarik sisi gaun berlawanan dengan Len.

"_Ne_, Bunyda! Lin mau main cama Len!" Rin menuntut Neru lebih tegas.

Neru sangat bersyukur, anaknya terlahir kembar—seperti yang diharapkannya.

"Tentu saja! Sini, Bunda tunjukkan tempatnya," dengan lembut, Neru menggenggam tangan Rin dan Len. Menylipkan jemarinya di antara jemari anaknya.

Dengan susah payah, Len berusaha naik ke tempat duduk yang melebihi tinggi badannya. Namun—untung saja, dengan sigap, Rin mengangkat adiknya menuju kursi.

"_Ayigatou, _Lin! Hehehe …" tawa Len lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke bawah—untuk Rin.

"Mmh!" Rin mengangguk, lalu meraih tangan Len.

Dengan usaha Rin yang gigih dan tarikan tangan dari Len, Rin berhasil mencapai tempat duduk itu.

Neru hanya menyaksikannya sembari menjaga anak-anak kesayangannya agar tidak terjatuh.

Rin duduk di sebelah kanan dan Len duduk di sebelah kiri.

Mengangguk kecil, mereka memulai permainan.

Rin menekan nada _sol_ dua kali, lalu _fa flats_, diikuti dengan Len yang menekan _mi_, dan Rin kembali menekan _fa flats._ Begitu seterusnya. Rin dan Len berduet membawakan lagu berjudul _Kokoro_ dengan versi pianonya.

Sesekali, gumaman kecil terdengar dari celah bibir Rin yang terbuka. Neru hanya terpaku sembari mensyukuri bakat yang diturunkan sang ayah kepada anak-anaknya.

Rin sangat cantik dengan rambut berwarna _light blonde_, jepit putih yang menjaga poninya agar tetap teratur, bola mata berwarna biru langit, suara yang lembut, dan kemampuan bermain piano. Yap, benar sekali. Rin masih berusia tiga tahun, namun sudah tampil sangat cantik.

Sedangkan, Len sangat tampan dengan ciri-ciri yang sama seperti Rin. Tetapi, rambutnya dikuncir _pony tail_ agar rambutnya tidak terlalu berantakan. Poninya dibiarkan menjadi liar, namun memberikan kesan tertata. Ia pandai memainkan piano dan biola pada umurnya yang seperti Rin.

Sesekali, Len mengiringi Rin bernyanyi menggunakan piano, dan Neru memegang kendali atas biolanya. Jika ayahnya pulang, biasanya Len dan Rin lebih memfokuskan pada piano. Sungguh sebuah keluarga kecil yang terlahir untuk musik, 'kan?

Lima tahun berlalu, dan mereka semua menjadi sangat terlatih dalam bidang musik. Rin menjadi _pianist_ dan _vocalist_, sedangkan Len menjadi _pianist_ dan _violist_.

Len menjadi anak yang sangat berbakat, pancaran cahaya pada matanya begitu menampakkan betapa antusiasnya ia menjalani hidup. Ia terkenal ramah pada seseorang yang dikenalnya, namun sangat dingin kepada seseorang yang belum dikenalnya.

Rin menjadi seorang gadis cantik dengan suara yang merdu. Belum lagi kemampuannya memainkan piano 'tak bisa diremehkan. Ia selalu tersenyum kepada siapa saja yang dikenalnya, tetapi datar kepada seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya. Ia perempuan yang mandiri.

Neru semakin tua, namun ia masih terlihat awet muda.

"_Ne_, Len_-kun_! Jangan bercandaaa!" sentak Rin pada adiknya.

"Bwee~ ambil ini kalau bisaaa!" balas Len lalu memamerkan jepit Rin yang ada dalam genggamannya.

Poni Rin menjadi liar layaknya Len. Sekilas, mereka mirip.

Dengan murka, Rin menarik _pony tail_ milik Len. Hingga rambut pirang Len terlepas dari ikatannya. Dengan kesal, Len merengut pada Rin.

"Rin_-chaaaan_! Kembalikaaaan!" pekik Len.

"Tidak! Sebelum kau memberikanku jepit itu!" Rin menawarkan perjanjian pada Len—secara tidak langsung.

"Huh!" mendengus kecil, Len memberikan jepit milik Rin dan sesuai perjanjian juga, Rin mengembalikan ikat rambut milik Len.

"Makan siang anak-anaaaak!" suara milik Neru membuat mereka berdua menoleh bersamaan.

"Hehehe! Akan kuadukan kau ke Bunda!" Len berlari kecil menuju ruang makan.

"Tidaaaak! Aku yang akan mengadukanmu, Len!" kini giliran Rin yang memekik nyaring.

Mereka berlomba menuju meja makan lalu mulai membuka mulut.

"Bunda! Tadi Len—"

"Tadi Rin mengganggu—"

"Mengambil jepi—"

"Mengancamku denga—"

"Memamerkannya—"

"Menarik _po_—"

"Pelan-pelan!" pekik Neru yang kebingungan dengan prilaku Len dan Rin, "kalau bicara, satu-satu dong!"

"Aku duluan!" seru Len dan Rin bersamaan.

"Aku duluaaaan! 'Kan aku yang duluan lahir!" Rin protes pada Len.

"Harusnya aku! Kau 'kan sudah lahir duluan, berarti sekarang giliranku!" Len balik menutut.

"Kau itu adikku! Turuti perintah kakakmu!" bentak Rin pada Len.

"Harusnya, karena kau kakakku, kau mengalah!" sahut Len lebih keras.

"Tidak bisa! Itu 'kan prinsip kuno!" sergah Rin lalu mulai menatap tajam pada Len.

"Kau harus bisa karena kau kakakku!" Len tetap teguh pendirian.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" Rin mengembungkan pipinya dengan marah.

"Lagi pula, kita cuma beda beberapa menit! Untuk apa aku memanggilmu kakak?" protes Len sembari menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Karena kau lahirnya belakangan, jadi kau harus memanggilku kakak!" Rin menunjuk Len tepat di hidungnya.

"Siapa yang mengharuskan? Memangnya kau siapaku?" Len balas menunjuk Rin tepat di hidungnya juga.

"Anak-anak," suara Neru terkesan putus asa, "lebih baik, kita makan saja, ya?"

"Baik Bunda," sahut kedua anaknya sopan lalu berjalan duduk ke meja makan.

Seakan pertengkaran itu menguap dengan cepatnya entah ke mana, Rin dan Len kembali tertawa riang bersama.

Kehangatan menyelimuti meja itu.

"Neru! Neru!"

Panggilan bernada bahagia dari sang suami membuat Neru menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neru.

"Kedua anak kita diundang ke kerajaan untuk memainkan alat musik!" ia mengeluarkan surat undangan dari istana.

"Yang benar?" Neru memekik tidak percaya, "Rin, Len, kalian diundang ke istana!"

Lalu, dua orang kembar itu tersenyum bahagia, "Ada pesta, ya?" tanya Len semangat.

"Tidak, sayang. Kalian akan memainkan lagu di sana!" sahut Neru.

Rin dan Len memiringkan kepala mereka berdua bingung.

"Kalian akan memainkan piano dan biola di depan para penonton," sang ibu menerangkan.

"Ooh …" gumam Rin dan Len bersamaan.

"Ayo kita berangkat sekarang! Alat-alatnya sudah tersedia di sana. Kereta kerajaan sudah menjemput," giliran sang ayah berkomentar.

"_Yooossshhh!_**" **sahut Rin dan Len semangat.

'_Sebuah awal yang menyenangkan bersamammu!'_ —Kagamine Len.

+_My Everything_+

Kereta berhenti tepat di depan gerbang istana Hijau. Tempat ayah Len dan Rin bekerja.

"Hai, Akira!" sapa penjaga pintu gerbang kepada ayah Rin dan Len.

"Hai. Ah, aku harus cepat-cepat bertemu dengan yang mulia ratu dengan anak-anak serta istriku," kata Akira.

"Silahkan masuk!" gerbang terbuka lebar.

Len, Rin, dan Neru turun dari kereta.

"Ayah, ini rumah siapa?" tanya Rin dengan polosnya.

"Ini namanya istana. Rumahnya raja dan ratu," jelas Akira.

"Waaah … apa ada anak kecil seumuranku yang tinggal di sini?" tanya Len dengan nada takjub.

"Tentu saja ada," dengan bangga, sang penjaga menjawab.

"Siapa? Siapa?" tanya Rin dan Len tidak sabar.

"Namanya Putri Miku! Dia cantik dan manis," kata Akira.

"Aku ingin ketemu Putri Miku!" ujar Rin semangat.

"Aku ingin bertemu juga!" susul Len.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Ayo," ajak Akira masuk ke istana.

"Yaaay!" si kembar bersorak gembira.

Rin dan Len berlari-lari dengan gembira. Sedangkan Neru dan Akira berjalan di belakang dengan tenang.

Lantai kramiknya berwarna coklat muda. Dinding-dinding dihiasi dengan lukisan-lukisan anggota kerajaan dan lukisan lainnya. Pada langit-langit terdapat lampu-lampu mewah bergelantungan. Tangga melingkar yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan dua didisain sedemikian rupa hingga terkesan klasik.

"Ini istana, ya?" gumam Rin melihat-lihat sekelilingnya.

"Iya—aduh!" kaki Len tersandung kaki Rin.

"Hup!" seseorang menangkap Len sebelum ia terjatuh.

"Untung saja anakku selamat, terima kasih, ya, putri Miku," Akira menunduk sopan pada Miku.

"Tidak apa-apa, paman. Aku senang membantu orang!" balas Miku.

Gadis berumur sepuluh tahun, dengan rambut berwarna _teal_ sepanjang lutut diikat dua tinggi, mata yang senada dengan rambutnya, bibir berwarna _pink_ cerah, gaun sependek lutut, dan sepatu _high heel_ sedang membantu Len berdiri. Tidak lupa, mahkota emas bertengger pada kepalanya.

"Terima kasih, putri Miku. Aku jadi ingin menikah denganmu. Kau cantik sekali," puji Len sembari mengambil tangan kanan Miku lalu mengecup punggung tangannya.

Miku tersenyum manis, "Sebuah kehormatan, Len_-kun_!"

Penduduk kerajaan yang berdiri mengelilingi Len dan Miku berbisik-bisik riuh. Seperti _anak yang manis_, atau _anak yang romantis, _lalu _masih kecil sudah bisa berkata seperti itu_, dan lain-lain. Bahkan, beberapa gadis remaja mengeluarkan semburat merah melihat Len bertingkah seperti itu.

"Len_-kun_! Jauhkan tanganmu dari putri Miku! Kau tau 'kan, tanganmu itu kotor!" bentak Rin.

Len dan Miku terkejut bersamaan.

"Maafkan aku, tuan putri. Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih," kata Len sopan sembari membungkuk kecil.

Miku mengangguk senang lalu tersenyum.

"Bukan masalah, Len_-kun_. Kalian berdua boleh memanggilku Miku_-chan_ kok," kata Miku berbaik hati.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu, ya, Miku_-chan_!" seru Rin semangat.

"Iya! Sama-sama, Rin_-chan_," balas Miku ramah.

Seperti drama di antara Miku, Rin, dan Len. Mereka bertiga terlihat sangat akrab.

Datanglah Mikuo—ayah Miku—sembari tersenyum lebar. Berjalan ke arah tiga orang anak kecil dengan wajah 'tak berdosa.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Rin dan Len? Mirip seperti ibunya, ya," sang raja menyentuh puncak kepala Miku. "Calon suamimu, sayang."

"Suami itu apa, ayah?" tanya Miku dengan polosnya.

"Kau akan tau nanti. Sekarang, kita mulai saja konsernya. Panggung sudah siap. Tinggal kalian saja yang berangkat ke sana," Mikuo menuntun Rin dan Len menuju panggung. Miku berjalan menuju bangku penonton paling depan untuk menyaksikannya.

Rin dan Len berjalan bersebelahan. Mereka berdua telah sampai di balik tirai. Rin dan Len kebingungan. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Tempat apa ini? Dan sekelebat pertanyaan lain mengganggu pikiran mereka berdua.

"Rin, Len, lakukan seperti yang biasa ayah ajarkan pada kalian, ya!" kata Akira.

Rin dan Len hanya bisa mengangguk lalu mengambil posisi masing-masing.

Rin duduk di depan piano dengan _microphone_ di dekat bibirnya. Len memegang biola. Wajah mereka berdua begitu menampakkan keseriusan dan ketenangan dalam tanggung jawab tugas mereka.

Tirai diangkat. Ratusan penonton dengan pakaian bangsawan memadati tempat duduk. Terdapat Miku yang paling bercahaya di depan dekat panggung.

"_Ganbatte! _Rin_-chaaan! _Len_-kuuuun!_" sorak Miku dari bangku penonton.

Len dan Rin tidak berekspresi apapun. Mereka hanya terfokus pada alat music yang ada di hadapan mereka. Mata tertutup penuh akan konsentrasi. Tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu mereka sekarang.

Tirai terbuka sepenuhnya, _spot light _menyorot Rin dan Len.

_Ngiiiing~ ngiing~ ngiiiing~ ngiiing~_

Permainan biola dari Len mulai menggema.

_Kling~ ting … ting … ting … kling …_

Dendang piano milik Rin terdengar nyaring mengiringi Len.

Mereka berdua berduet dengan indahnya. Suara merdu milik Rin mulai terdengar.

"Lalalala~ lala … lalala …" ucap Rin sembari menutup matanya.

Sebuah kolaborasi yang sangat indah. Beberapa dari penonton menangis terharu mendengar penampilan mereka. Mata Miku mulai berkaca-kaca lalu mendengarkannya dengan antusias.

Lagu yang begitu indah. Sempurna. Kedua anak kecil yang berbakat dalam musik.

_Tiiing …_

Nada terakhir dari piano Rin menandakan akhir dari penampilan mereka. Penonton bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu bertepuk tangan dengan antusias. Beberapa mengusap matanya yang berkaca-kaca dengan haru.

"Yeay! Yeay! Yeay! Hebat sekali! Rin_-chaaaan_! Len_-kuuuuun_! _Kakkoi_!" sorak sorai Miku menggema. Tepuk tangan dan cucuran air mata menggambarkan ekspresinya saat ini.

Rin berdiri dari duduknya lalu Len menyamakan posisinya dengan Rin.

"_Arigatou_!" ujar Rin dan Len bersamaan seraya membungkuk.

Senyum riang terlukis dengan indahnya di wajah mereka berdua.

Membuat beberapa penonton memekik histeris.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA! Mereka imuuuuuut!" begitulah pekikan mereka.

Tirai diturunkan dan menutup mereka. Len menghapus keringat di keningnya. Sedangkan, Rin meminum air.

"Apakah kita berhasil?" tanya Len polos.

"Haaaah!" Rin meneguk habis air minumnya. "Mungkin … habis mereka menangis. Apakah kita merusak pendengaran mereka?"

"Jangan-jangan kau benar!" Len memasang wajah _horror_ sembari menatap Rin.

Rin menempelkan tangannya pada pipi Len lalu mendorongnya perlahan.

"Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, Len!" Rin memekik lalu memalingkan wajahnya karena ketakutan.

"_Are_? Ada yang salah?" tanya Len kebingungan.

Akira datang lalu memeluk kedua anaknya dengan bahagia.

Rin dan Len tambah kebingungan. Apakah ayahnya berusaha menenangkan mereka karena penampilan yang buruk?

"Penampilan kalian bagus sekali, anak-anak! Ayah bangga dengan kalian!" kata Akira dengan sangat terharu.

Ia mendapatkan banyak pujian dari rekan-rekannya karena Rin dan Len yang sangat pandai dan mahir memainkan alat musik.

"Bukan masalah, ayah," sahut Rin. Jemari kecilnya menepuk punggung ayahnya yang memeluk tubuh kecil mereka berdua.

"Kita bisa karena ayah dan bunda," Len balas memeluk Akira dengan erat.

Akira mencium puncak kepala kedua anaknya dengan rasa bangga.

'Tak henti-hentinya, ia mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada Tuhan karena telah memberikannya anak berbakat seperti Rin dan Len. Kembar yang terlahir _untuk musik. _Atau julukan yang kini di berikan oleh masyarakat, _Si Kembar yang Jenius_.

Enam tahun berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Nama Rin dan Len mulai terkenal di seluruh penjuru dunia. Kini, 'tak jarang mereka mendapatkan ajakan untuk tampil di kerajaan lain.

Saat itu, Len dan Rin bersama orangtua mereka pergi ke Kerajaan Merah. Penduduk begitu sepi. Bukankah, kerajaan merah terkenal dengan penduduknya yang banyak dan ramah-ramah?

"_Sumimasen_, istana Ratu Meiko di mana ya?" tanya Akira kepada salah satu penduduk yang terlihat sangat panik dan ketakutan.

"Tuan, apa tujuan anda ke sini? Di sini sedang terkena wabah cacar air, tolong lindungi anak-anak anda!" sahut penduduk yang mereka temui.

Rin menggenggam tangan Len, dan Len balas menggenggamnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, pipi Rin bersemu merah ketika ia menggenggam tangan Len. Sedangkan, Len merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada jantungnya. Sayangnya, mereka tidak mengetahui perasaan ini.

"Cacar air? Kalau begitu, kami pulang saja. Tolong sampaikan pada Ratu Meiko, kita akan datang lagi bulan depan," ujar Neru.

"Baiklah. Mohon maaf," orang itu menunduk.

"Tidak masalah. Terima kasih atas informasinya, ya," Akira melambaikan tangannya semari tersenyum ramah.

'_Tetap bersamamu walau virus merajalela …' _—Kagamine Rin.

+_My Everything_+

Rin dan Len terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan tubuh yang berbintik-bintik. Tiga hari setelah mereka berkunjung ke kerajaan Merah, kondisi Rin dan Len memburuk.

Tubuh mereka ditumbuhi oleh bintik-bintik berwarna merah. Jika pecah, akan mengeluarkan air. Mereka berdua terkena cacar air yang merupakan wabah dari Kerajaan Merah itu.

"Bundaaaa! Aku tidak bisa melihaaat!" Len mengerang-erang memegangi matanya.

Penglihatan Len terasa buram, bahkan mulai menggelap. Suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi. Air mata mengalir deras dari matanya. Ia takut matanya akan buta dan 'tak bisa melihat selamanya.

"Bundaaaaa … hiks … aku pusiiing …" sedangkan, Rin terisak-isak sembari memegangi kepalanya yang juga terasa panas.

Neru kewalahan mengurus kedua anak kembarnya itu. Akira mengelus lembut poni milik Len sembari menyuapi obat, dan Neru meracik obat penghilang rasa sakit untuk Rin.

Di malam harinya, Neru tertidur pulas di kamarnya bersama Akira. Sedangkan, kondisi Len dan Rin mulai membaik.

Len menggenggam tangan Rin.

"Rin … kita berdua terlalu mirip, 'kan?" tanya Len dengan mata yang terpejam.

Rin menahan kantuk lalu balas menggenggam tangan Len.

"Iya … bahkan, kita terkena penyakit ini sama-sama. Hihihi …." Rin cekikikan menyadari takdir mereka.

"Iya …" sahut Len dengan nada miris, "mungkin tidak kita memiliki perasaan yang sama?"

_**Pats!**_

Wajah Rin memerah karena darah yang naik ke wajahnya akibat debaran jantung yang kian mencepat.

"Ng … yah, mungkin saja, Len," sahut Rin.

"Sayangnya, perasaan kita itu … terlarang, bukan?" Len semakin menggenggam erat tangan Rin.

Rin semakin terkejut. Apakah kata 'perasaan' yang mereka bahas itu sama? Seperti … perasaan cinta, mungkin?

"Mh!" sahut Rin, "takdir yang menyakitkan, ya 'kan, Len?"

"Iya … aku tidak pernah menduga akan menyukai saudara kembarku sendi—ups!" Len membekap mulutnya sendiri menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Peluh menetes melalui keningnya.

Mata Rin terbuka lebar. Ternyata bukan hanya dia yang merasakan perasaan itu. Sebuah perasaan yang _manis_ namun _terlarang_.

"Le … Len …" gumam Rin terbata-bata. Ia 'tak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk saudara kembarnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, Rin! Aku … aku—"

"Aku juga merasakannya, Len," potong Rin, "menyakitkan … rasa ingin memiliki seseorang yang 'tak mungkin kita miliki selamanya."

Len mengangguk setuju. Air mata terlinang di mata Rin. Ia 'tak sanggup menahan beban seperti ini.

"Seandainya kita tidak kembar, ya …" ungkap Len lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Rin. "Kau … menangis? Hahaha!"

"Uugh! Kau malah tertawa!" Rin meninju lengan milik Len.

"Auch!" pekik Len.

"Len jahat! Huh!" Rin membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Len.

Tangan Len terangkat menyentuh pundak milik Rin. Tubuh Rin terasa menegang karena tindakan Len.

"Maaf … aku mau tidur ah, ngantuk," kata Len lalu menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi hingga sepundak, "_oyasumi_."

"Mmh! _Oyasumi mo_," balas Rin lalu berbalik badan agar berhadapan dengan Len. Menarik selimut lalu menutup matanya.

Tangan Len bergerak nakal. Mencari-cari tangan Rin, lalu menggenggamnya.

"Sekali saja," bisik Len.

Rin tertawa kecil, "Terserah kau, Len."

'_Sebuah kenyataan menyakitkan namun indah.' _—Rin and Len.

+_My Everything_+

"Len! Kau akan menikah dengan putri Miku, ya?" tanya Rin. Nadanya terdengar gembira namun miris. Raut wajahnya dengan jelas menampakkan kehilangan.

_Pony tail_ milik Len bergerak lincah ketika ia berbalik menatap Rin. Kini, mereka berdua telah berusia dua puluh tiga tahun.

Waktu memang cepat berlalu. Seakan baru kemarin Len mengungkapkan perasaan _terlarang_nya kepada Rin. Tangan Len terangkat lalu mendarat di puncak kepala milik Rin. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambut kakaknya.

"Hehehe … iya, Rin. Tapi, aku akan menikah saat sudah kembali dari konserku di Kerajaan Putih. Kau tau sahabat ibu 'kan?" ujar Len lalu membalikkan badannya untuk memasukkan biola berwarna coklat.

"Hm … ya, aku tau, Len. Ratu Haku, 'kan?" terka Rin lalu memainkan jarinya.

Len menyampirkan tas pada bahunya.

"Kau juga akan menikah dengan Pangeran Kaito, 'kan?" Len balas bertanya pada Rin.

Tetapi, Rin malah memasang raut sedih.

"Ya … kupikir begitu," sahut Rin. Ekspresinya putus asa mendengar ucapan Len.

Tangan kanan Len menyentuh pundak kiri Rin dengan senyum miris terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Rin. Aku bahagia bisa merasakan perasaan ini selama bersamamu. Bahkan sampai sekarang, aku masih merasakannya jika di dekatmu. Memang berat menerima permainan takdir, Rin. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah melupakan perasaan ini, selamanya," ucap Len dengan nada rendah, "hh … kau diam saja di rumah menjaga ibu. Kalau ada sesuatu, kabari aku lewat surat, oke?"

Rin merasakan air matanya menggenang. Perasaan yang sangat sulit dan terlarang memang berakhir pada kesakitan.

"Aku juga, Len. Aku akan menjaga ibu sampai kau kembali," sahut Rin lalu tersenyum.

Air matanya terjatuh.

"Selamat tinggal, Rin. Aku berangkat dulu, ya!" Len berbalik lalu meninggalkan Rin sendiri. Akira telah menunggu di dalam kereta.

Pada akhirnya, Len lebih berbakat dibandingkan dengan Rin. Rin mulai dilupakan oleh masyarakat. Ia 'tak pernah lagi diagung-agungkan seperti dulu.

"Rin …" suara renta itu menyadarkan Rin dari lamunannya.

"Bunda … astaga, kenapa keluar? Nanti tambah parah. Ayo, sini Rin antarkan. Bunda mau minum teh hangat?" Rin menuntun ibunya menuju kamar.

Neru berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Menarik selimut setinggi perut.

"Apa Len sudah berangkat?" tanya Neru.

"Sudah, Bun. Len menitip pesan untukku. Dia ingin, Rin menjaga Bunda," sahut Rin.

Neru tersenyum simpul melihat anak perempuannya yang sangat perhatian padanya.

"Bunda, Rin ke dapur dulu, ya!" Rin melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

_**Cklik …**_

Pintu kamar Neru tertutup. Terdengar suara derap langkah Rin menuju dapur. Suara itu hanya terdengar sayup-sayup lalu menghilang.

"Ugh!" Neru memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

Darah menetes dari hidungnya ke telapak tangannya. Mata Neru membulat kaget. Penyakitnya sudah bertambah parah. Dengan cekatan Neru meraih selimutnya dan mengelap darahnya di sana. Tentu saja, karena ia tidak ingin Rin khawatir melihatnya. Setelah yakin darahnya berhenti, Neru kembali bersikap seperti biasa.

"Bunda, Rin bawakan bubur. Dimakan ya!" ujar Rin dengan riang.

"Iya sayang," sahut Neru sembari mengangguk kecil.

Tangan renta milik Neru berusaha meraih peralatan memakannya. Dengan cepat, Rin menghalangi tangan Neru.

"Biar Rin saja yang menyuapkan. Hehehe …" canda Rin.

Rin meraih sendok lalu menyaup bubur itu sedikit. Gerakan mendorong ke mulut Neru. Otomatis, bibir Neru memberikan celah untuk memasukan buburnya.

"Enak, Rin!" sang ibu memuji masakan anaknya.

Reaksi Rin adalah tersipu malu. Lalu, ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi semangat.

"Siapa dulu bundanya?" ujar Rin.

"Hihihi …" tawa Neru.

_**Deg!**_

Jantung Rin berdebar kencang. Apakah … ada sesuatu yang buruk?

"Ukh!" Neru memegangi kepalanya.

Darah mengucur deras melalui hidungnya. Rin panik. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk bundanya.

"Bunda!" teriak Rin saat tubuh Neru terayun lunglai lalu …

_**Bruk!**_

Mata Rin membelalak lebar. Dengan sukses, Neru terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Hhhh!" Rin merasakan sesak di dadanya, "Bundaaaa!"

'_Meninggalkanmu dan pergi berdua dengan ayah adalah keputusan yang menyakitkan.' _—Kagamine Len.

+_My Everything_+

_**Three Days Later …**_

_**Kagamine Len**_.

_**[09.00 a.m.]**_

"Len_-san_, kau mendapatkan surat dari Rin_-san_!" teriak salah satu pengantar surat dari kerajaan pada Len.

"Oke. Terima kasih," ujar Len lalu berjalan ke dalam kamarnya di kerajaan Putih.

Selama ini, Len tinggal di kerajaan Putih bersama ayahnya. Ia mengikuti pelatihan dalam memainkan biola pada anggota kerajaan Putih yang telah mahir memainkannya.

_Len! Bunda telah meninggal. Pulanglah, Len. Bunda belum dimakamkan hingga kalian tiba._

_Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjaga Bunda dengan baik, Len …_

Air mata Len meluncur melalui pelupuk matanya.

"Ayah! Ayah!" teriak Len dengan suara parau.

"Ada apa, Len?" tanya ayahnya yang tadi tengah mengepak biolanya untuk konser nanti sore.

"Bunda … Bunda … meninggal …" sahut Len terbata-bata menahan isak tangisnya.

"Jangan bercanda, Len!" Akira memekik histeris mendengar kabar mengejutkan yang diucapkan Len, atau lebih tepatnya surat dari Rin.

Air mata Len mengalir lebih deras saat melihat ayahnya begitu frustasi.

"Yah … aku serius!" ucap Len lalu menghapus air matanya menggunakan lengan bawah tangannya.

"Kita pulang hari ini juga, Len. Kita harus pulang!" Akira menarik tangan Len dengan tangan kanan menggenggam koper.

Len mengangguk lalu membawa kopernya juga.

Mereka pergi dari istana tanpa pemberitahuan kepada kerajaan Putih.

'_Menanti kehadiranmu dengan khawatir.' _—Kagamine Rin.

+_My Everything_+

_**[06.00 p.m.]**_

Kereta milik Len dan Akira telah sampai di depan kediaman Kagamine.

Len menyerbu keluar ingin melihat ibunya untuk menyampaikan rasa maafnya. Len merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan ibunya berdua dengan kakaknya.

Ia tahu, Rin tidak akan bisa menjaga ibunya sendirian.

"Tenanglah, Len!" bentak Akira.

"Haah … haah … haah …" napas Len memburu akibat hormon adrenalinnya bergejolak. Membuat debaran jantungnya dua kali lipat lebih cepat.

"Len …" wajah Rin muncul dari balik pintu.

Matanya bengkak seperti habis menangis—atau memang sehabis menangis, rambutnya acak-acakan, pitanya kusam, sorot matanya tidak menampakkan semangat hidup, suaranya serak, dan ia sangat-sangat kacau.

"Rin!" pekik Len yang tidak tega melihat kakaknya hancur seperti itu.

_**Grep!**_

Len merengkuh Rin dengan tiba-tiba. Tangan kiri Len menepuk punggung Rin, tangan kanannya mendorong kepala Rin dari belakang untuk bersandar pada pundaknya. Ia merasakan tubuh Rin bergetar, lalu pundaknya mulai basah. Akira sangat terkejut dengan reaksi yang diberikan oleh Len untuk Rin.

"Hiks … Len … hiks … maafkan aku Len … _Hontou ni gomenasai_ …" isak Rin di pundak Len, "aku tidak bisa menjaga Bunda … hiks …."

Air mata Len menetes pada puncak kepala Rin. Kini, Len menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia meninggalkan ibunya dengan Rin berdua saja saat ibunya tengah sakit? Seandainya saat itu ia mengundur keberangkatannya, pasti ia takkan melihat kakak _tercinta_nya sehancur ini.

"Tidak, Rin. Aku yang salah … aku yang salah karena meninggalkanmu di rumah berdua saja dengan Bunda. Seharusnya aku tahu kalau kau akan kesulitan menjaga Bunda sendirian. Maaf, Rin," getaran dari suara milik Len 'tak bisa ia sembunyikan.

Akira 'tak sanggup menyaksikan kedua anaknya yang terlihat sangat terluka dan saling mengerti itu. Akira pergi dari sana, tanpa tahu tujuannya.

'_Saat kenyataan perlahan terungkap …'_ —Rin and Len.

+_My Everything_+

_One Month Later …_

"Leeeeen!" jerit Luki—anak dari Luka dan Gakupo.

"_Ohayou, _Luki_-kun_!" sapa Len sembari merapikan _tuxedo_nya.

Ingat rencana pernikahan Len dan Miku?

"Di mana Rin?" tanya Luki dengan wajah panik.

Len kebingungan dengan tingkah Luki mulai mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Lalu mengangkat bahunya sembari menjawab, "Ada di dalam, memakai gaun. Aku akan melaksanakan pernikahan bersama Rin! Eh, maksudku, aku dengan Miku, dan Rin dengan Kaito."

"Ada apa, Len? Memanggilku?" Rin keluar dengan gaun panjang berwarna putih. Rambutnya yang pendek diberikan pita kecil berwarna putih membuat Rin tampak manis.

"Akira_-oujisan … _Akira_-oujisan_ meninggal!" ungkap Luki histeris.

Len dan Rin syok bukan main. Baru saja mereka bisa merelakan seorang ibu, kini mereka harus merelakan seorang ayah?

"Kau bercanda 'kan, Luki_-kun_?" tanya Len dengan mata yang membelalak menahan air mata.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Len! Ayo, aku antarkan kau ke tempat ayahmu terjatuh," ajak Luki lalu menarik tangan Len dan Rin.

Rin menangis sesenggukan, sedangkan Len masih tidak mempercayai kenyataan ini. Apakah ayahnya bunuh diri karena ditinggal oleh ibunya?

Tubuh Akira terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Kini, desa mereka telah memiliki rumah sakit walau fasilitasnya masih tergolong minim.

Mata Len berkaca-kaca mendapati kondisi ayahnya yang kini terbaring di atas ranjang dengan kondisi 'tak bernyawa. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya ia dapat mengungkapkan rasa sedihnya yang sedemikian besar. Sedangkan Rin menangis sesenggukan di pundak Len. Ia sudah 'tak bisa menahan beratnya beban ini.

"Ayah …" suara parau Rin terdengar. Ia mengarahkan tangannya lalu membelai rambut sang ayah yang terasa basah akibat darah yang sempat membanjiri kepala ayahnya.

"Rin. Kurasa, kita harus menunda pernikahan kita lagi. Tidak mungkin kita menikah dengan Kaito dan Miku dengan keadaan berduka ini," putus Len dengan bijak.

Rin hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah untuk menerima kenyataan sulit ini.

'_Melawan suka-duka hanya bersamamu.'_ —Kagamine Len.

+_My Everything_+

Dua bulan telah terlewatkan dengan banyak duka dan pengorbanan. Rin dan Len masih melajang dan tidak tahu kapan akan menikah dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba, datanglah surat dari kerajaan yang mengumumkan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

_Hatsune Miku akan menikah dengan Shion Kaito_.

Mata Rin dan Len kembali membelalak lebar. Jantungnya seakan terlepas dari tempatnya berasal.

_Tidakkah mereka boleh merasakan kebahagiaan barang sekali saja? Kehilangan kedua orangtua dan pasangan hidup dalam jangka waktu tiga bulan sungguh menyakitkan, bukan?_

Len menatap Rin dengan tajam.

"Pernikahan akan dilaksanakan besok jam tiga sore di kerajaan Hijau. Kita harus ke sana, Rin! Kita harus menuntut maksud mereka yang meninggalkan kita!" kata Len penuh emosi.

Rin kembali mengangguk pasrah. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya kini ia hanya bisa pasrah dan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan selain pasrah dan menyerahkan dirinya kepada Tuhan.

Len menggenggam tangan Rin berusaha untuk meyakinkan kakak tercintanya bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja.

"Kita harus bersiap-siap untuk besok, Rin. Kita pasti akan mendapatkan kepastian."

Rin terperangah dengan kata-kata yang Len ucapkan. Lalu, Rin pun tersadar dan memeluk Len dengan erat. Membuat Len terkejut.

"Aku harus bersyukur, Len. Ah, 'kita' harus bersyukur," ujar Rin dengan penekanan pada 'kita' sembari memeluk Len lebih dalam lagi, "aku masih memiliki kau untuk orang yang aku sayangi, dan kau juga sebaliknya. Bukankah begitu, Len?"

Len menarik napas panjang lalu mengangguk semangat.

"Kau itu segalanya untukku, Rin. Segalanya … aku 'tak ingin kau meninggalkanku," bisik Len di telinga Rin lalu memeluknya semakin erat.

"Le-Len … aku … aku …" ujar Rin terpatah-patah.

"Kau juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku, Rin?" tebak Len masih tetap memeluk Rin dengan erat.

"Aku … tidak bisa bernapas. Sesak!" Rin meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Len.

"Ekh?" Len yang kaget melepaskan pelukannya.

Hening sejenak, wajah Rin mulai memerah.

"Mffth! Hahahaha!" tawa mereka berdua pecah ketika keheningan menyerang.

Suasana yang hangat menyelimuti mereka berdua. Membawa kesenangan sendiri untuk batin mereka.

'_Aku akan selalu bahagia jika bersamamu. Jadi, jangan menjauh!'_ —Kagamine Rin.

+_My Everything_+

Len dan Rin pergi mengunjungi kerajaan Hijau, tempat di mana mereka berdua akan menuntut penjelasan, dan menemukan takdir mereka.

"Miku_-chan_!" Len melangkah dengan tegas menuju altar, membuat para undangan terkejut akan tindakan beraninya. 'Tak terkecuali Rin.

"Hai, Len_-kun_!" sapa Miku ramah. Dengan senyuman manisnya yang menawan.

"Kau … kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" sorot mata milik Len menampakkan kemarahan yang meluap-luap.

Miku terkejut lalu menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Maaf, Len_-kun_. Sudah dua kali aku mengundur pernikahanku denganmu. Aku sudah tidak bisa menanti lagi, Len_-kun_!" Miku membalikkan badannya untuk menghindari tatapan langsung dari mata Len.

"Tidak bisakah kau menantiku? Tidak bisakah kau bersabar untukku, Miku_-chan_? Bukankah dulu kau bilang … kau akan menantiku sampai kapanpun?" tuntut Len pada Miku.

Bulir-bulir bening terjatuh dari pipi Miku dengan segala rasa bersalah yang ada pada dirinya.

"Hiks … Len … maaf aku mengecewakanmu. Tapi … tapi aku tidak tau kau akan terluka seperti ini," tutur Miku menahan isak tangisnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau lebih memilih Kaito_-san_ dibandingkan denganku? Apa karena dia pangeran? Apa karena … kau ingin membuat aku dan Rin terluka?" tanya Len membuat Rin membelalakan matanya.

Len memikirkan perasaannya? Perasaan Rin?

"Aku memilihnya karena menurutku dia sama denganku. Kurasa dia mengerti aku, dibandingkan denganmu, Len_-kun_!" dengan kaget, Miku menutup mulutnya sendiri. Apakah ia melukai perasaan Len?

"CUKUP, LEN!" Rin memekik lalu memeluk Len dari belakang.

Rin menangis pada pundak Len. Ia menangis sesenggukan lalu memeluk Len lebih erat dari belakang.

Perlahan, Len mulai sadar lalu melepaskan perlukan Rin. Emosinya turun, lalu ia menunduk untuk memohon maaf pada Miku.

"Maaf, Miku_-chan_. Aku egois, sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki hak untuk mengatur kehidupanmu. Baik kau ingin menikah dengan siapa, seharusnya itu bukan urusanku. Maaf," Len menunduk memohon maaf kepada Miku.

Miku membalikkan badannya menghadap Len, lalu tersenyum seraya menghapus air matanya.

"Bukan masalah," maju satu langkah, Miku memeluk Len, "terima kasih sudah mengerti, Len_-kun_."

"Ya …" sahut Len pasrah.

Miku melepaskan pelukannya. Kaito datang dari belakang, lalu menunduk kepada Rin.

"Maaf, Rin_-chan_. Aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku untukmu. Aku tidak bisa menikahimu," dengan _gentle_ Kaito mengakui kesalahannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kaito_-kun_. Tidak perlu minta maaf, hahaha," dengan garing, Rin mencoba untuk tertawa.

Pernikahan dilanjutkan, dengan tertib, Len dan Rin keluar dari istana lalu berjalan kecil sembari membicarakan sesuatu.

Sesekali, Rin tertawa kecil bersama Len dengan wajah yang memerah. Mereka terlihat asik, sampai-sampai tidak sadar sudah sampai di rumah.

"Rin, aku tau ini tidak mungkin. Tapi … _will you marry me_?" Len berlutut di hadapan Rin dengan sekotak cincin emas putih. Sebutir permata biru safir menghiasi bagian atas cincin itu.

Namun reaksi yang Len terima, sangat jauh berbeda dari apa yang ia bayangkan. Wajah Rin memerah karena geram, air mata terbentuk di sudut matanya.

"Jahat! Len jahat!" pekik Rin dengan wajah merah. "Itu pasti untuk Miku_-chan_, 'kan? Hiks … hiks … lalu … karena Miku_-chan_ sudah menikah, dengan terpaksa Len memberikannya untukku, 'kan?"

Rin terisak. Air matanya membasahi pipi putihnya yang kini berwarna merah. Hatinya sangat sakit mengetahui kenyataan ini.

"HAHAHAHA! Siapa bilang ini untuk Miku? Ini untukmu, bodoh! Lihat, namamu terukir di sana!" Len menertawakan kakaknya yang terlihat aneh.

Sebuah nama dengan manis terukir pada cincin tersebut. Terukir mengikuti bentuk yang melingkar dengan tulisan _artistic_ membuat Rin terpesona.

_Kagamine Rin._

Begitu nama tersebut diukir di atasnya.

Wajah Rin terasa panas terutama pada bagian pipinya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, 'tak bisa mengucapkan satu katapun untuk menunjukkan rasa bahagianya.

Bagaimana rasanya dicintai oleh seseorang yang kau cintai? Namun, bagaimana jika itu adalah hal yang terlarang?

"_I will_."

'_Aku tahu kau akan selalu ada untukku; dan selamanya kita akan bahagia.' _—Len and Rin.

+_My Everything—__**owari**_+

_Author's time!_

Aaaaaaah! Bahagianya bisa menyelesaikan fic ini! Yay! Yay! Aku yang buat _Prince of Evil_. Maaf, selama proses buat fic ini, fic itu terbengkalai[?] huks~ huks~ huks~ #ngaispasir

YOSH! Iin minta dukungan kalian, ya! Agar fic itu segera update! xD

Fic ini, Iin buat untuk merayakan satu tahun Iin jadi author di FFn! Cihuy!

Jangan lupa, ya, kunjungi juga cerita ini dalam rangka satu tahun author FFn!

Eyeshield 21, HiruMamo.

Genre: _Fantasy, Romance._

Rating: _T._

Title: _Demon's Life._

Summary: Di sebuah kastil besar nan gelap hiduplah seorang iblis ganas dengan gigi layaknya drakula, berinisial HY. Rambutnya bermodel spike, kuku-kukunya tajam yang pasti dengan sigap dapat menerkam mangsanya kapan saja/"Kau harus menjadi iblis sejati, Youichi!"/RnR?

* * *

><p>Naruto, ShikaTema.<p>

Genre: _Angst_, _Romance_.

Rating: T.

Title: _Winter._

Summary: _Sedikit dorongan lagi, maka kau akan melupakan rasa sakitmu ini selamanya._/_ Kau mendengarku, 'kan, Temari? Aku menyayangimu, aku mencintaimu, aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu Temari! Bahkan … aku rela meninggalkan dunia ini untukmu …_

* * *

><p>Mohon reviewnya juga, ya, <em>Minna<em>! Maaf kalau judul nggak nyambung, bingung sih :p

Kritik dan saran dipersilahkan!

_See ya at the next story!_


End file.
